


Phantom of the Opera

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [17]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crying, Dumbasses, F/M, Phantom of the Opera costume, Probably prom, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia never slow danced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom of the Opera

Natalia watched all the couples dance, her chest swelling with adoration and, she admitted, a bit of jealousy. She had personally set up several of the couples dancing, and a couple of the one’s making out in chairs. She had been dancing all night, and had turned down every offer for a slow dance. But now that the night was winding down, every song was a slow song, and Natalia was contemplating leaving.

When she turned to the door she was startled to see someone so close to her. She hadn’t even noticed him, and usually she was so aware of the people around her it was hard to feel alone at any time. “Oh, excuse me.”

She took a step back. The Phantom of the Opera. She didn’t recall seeing him earlier. Had he just shown up? Or perhaps he was just one of those people that blended into whatever crowd he was in. He looked very handsome, though she could barely see any of his face. He’d opted for a mask that covered both of his eyes instead of one and hid his hair behind a cloak hood.

He held out his hand to her. It was gloved. In fact, with the exception of the lower half of his face, his entire body was covered. By this time of the night Natalia had taken off her shoes, over-shirt, gloves, headband, wrap, and even her mask. She was dressed in only her basic dress, which she’d even taken to hiking up to her knees for the majority of the night.

"Oh, no. I’m sorry. I've already decided not to participate in any slow dances this evening.“ She held her hand up to emphasis her apology and took a step away from him.

He didn’t put his hand down and the assumption that she would give in annoyed her. "May I ask the reason why?” His voice was deep and fake, like he was trying too hard to get into character. She couldn’t place it. He was giving off no clues to his identity, if she even knew him.

"Slow dancing only gives people the impression that you're interested. And I'm not.“

He nodded but still didn't put his hand down. "I can assure you I have no misconceptions about this dance. Just a platonic dance with a beautiful lady.”

She found herself blushing, despite how obviously fake this guy was. “I-” She couldn’t articulate for a moment and put her hands down at her side. “I'm sorry, but I can't accept.”

"Do you have other qualms?“

"No. None in particular.”

"Then please, just one dance. You have my word I will not pursue you based on this action.“ He stepped forward, his hand still held out for her.

She found herself blushing for many reasons. His appearance, his forwardness, his manor of speaking, and something else she couldn’t place. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "If I agree to this dance, do you promise to leave it at that?”

He smirked. She recognized that smirk. Where did she recognize it from? She narrowed her eyes at him. “For the night.”

She sighed and took his hand. She didn’t mean to be rude, but she really didn’t want to deal with any misconceptions. Not since her freshman year did she have anyone believing she was attracted to them, and after the rumors and drama that started from that, it wasn't something she ever wanted to deal with again.

When he led her out to the dance floor, far enough back that they weren’t among the other couples - not that they were a couple - but not so far that they were teasing the wallflowers, she had to admit she was finding herself surprisingly fond of this mystery man. And when he placed his hand to her back firmly without pulling her so close they were pressed together, she was impressed with his knowledge of dance. Most people just wiggled back and forth awkwardly. It was sweet, but never something she found herself attracted to.

When he began to lead her around he smiled again and she felt herself swoon, just a little. She was glad he was leading, since she was suddenly unsure of her ability to remember the steps. Only one person had ever had this sort of affect on her. Could he be…? No, he would never come to a place like this, even in disguise.

"If I may be so bold, why exactly are you so against a relationship. You seem like quite the romantic to me.“

She looked away from his face, at the other people dancing. "Well, I don’t suppose it would be a bad thing to tell you. It’s not like I’m trying to hide it or anything.” She took a breath. Her head felt light when he swung her back. He certainly knew how to dance. She leaned forward when she was standing back up, not expecting the sudden rush. “The truth is I’ve already fallen for someone.”

His hand gripped around hers and she looked to it. Was he really interested in her? But she didn’t know who he was at all. “Can I ask whom?” His phantom voice was faltering.

She laughed lightly, though nothing was really funny. “Just someone who will never love me back.”

"So then why are you still in love with him?“

"It’s hard to forget about someone you’ve been in love with for over ten years.” She smiled at him. “I apologize. I hadn’t meant to get so sappy. I usually avoid talking about my personal problems in public.”

He spun her a few times. “I was the one who asked.” He placed his hand on her back again, pulling her a bit closer than before, just enough for her to notice. “Would you be oppose to telling me his name? If it is a he.”

Her face was bright red. She hadn’t actually told anyone about this since Luke when she was eight, and he told her she had no chance. Still she laughed. “Yes, I do like men.” She took a breath. “He’s actually a very close family friend. In fact, I am sure he would be disgusted if he ever found out. He’s not too fond of me.” She gripped his hand and shoulder slightly tighter. “It’s actually Asch Fabre.” She looked down, away from him. “Oh no. I hadn’t realized saying it would make me this emotional. I’m sorry. I have to go.”

She let go of him, walking briskly toward the door, her stride wide. His hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. She nearly fell backwards with the sudden change of momentum. She looked back, already having to wipe away tears. She didn’t ask what he was doing, just waited.

He reached forward and wiped a tear away. She pulled back, turning her head slightly. But she didn’t say anything.

"I’m sure he loves you.“ She held her breath at this. He certainly had her full attention. "He would be an idiot not to.”

She covered her mouth, trying not to make any sobbing sounds. She just nodded to get him to let her go. She didn’t believe it at all. If anyone were to love her, it wouldn’t be Asch.

When he let her go she ran from the room as quickly as she could, tripping over the doorway on her way out. Her hands were bleeding, but she just brushed them off together and continued to her car. When she was inside she pulled out her keys, but stopped before she could get it into the engine. Her hands were shaking too much to do so. She needed to take a breath and calm down.

She rested her head on the steering wheel, crying so hard she was hyperventilating. All that was audible were a few awkward squeaks and half shrieks. Before she knew it, with thoughts of Asch and the Phantom and little Luke yelling that she needed to find someone else ‘cause his brother would never like someone pushy and obnoxious as her floated through her head, she’d opened her eyes, in her own bed.

How had she gotten here? Did she drive home in her comatose state? Surely she was more intelligent than that, even with her emotions out of control. The chances of her avoiding a wreck, even on an empty road were little to none. She sat up, scooting to her window. Her car was exactly where it always was. Had she really driven herself home?

She climbed out of bed, and took a shower. Her mind was filled with everything. Asch, the Phantom, Luke, words of love, dancing, cars, tears. She was having trouble breathing. She had to cut her shower short, losing her strength, her knees growing wobbly. She climbed out, grabbing her towel, nearly toppling over. She walked downstairs like that, her father sitting down for lunch. Had she really slept that late? She was usually a morning person.

"Hello. I’m sorry for my appearance. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.“ She sat down, resting her head on the table. "I feel so weak.”

"Yes. Asch told me when he brought you home last night.“

Her head shot up quickly, leaving her dizzy and shivering. But she forced herself to keep her fathers gaze. "Asch was here?”

"Yes. He went to look for you when you didn’t come home on time. He said he found you in your car at the school. He brought you home and up to your room. He also said you’d been crying. I was surprised. Usually you never have problems in social situations.“

She smiled lightly, finally allowing herself to look down. "Yes. It wasn’t a problem with people, but a person. If you could even say that. More like a topic. I’ll be fine.” She stood up, walking over to her father and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I’m getting dressed and going out. I need to thank Asch.”

Her father nodded. “I would rather you walk today. You still don’t seem fit to drive. And carry your phone with you. Call me if anything happens.”

"Yes, dad.“ She slipped up to her room and got dressed. She always liked saving her best clothes for the weekend when she was going out to do something. But today she would need some sunglasses, so there was no point in makeup. So in only ten minutes she was ready to leave.

She stopped herself at the edge of her door, looking back at her jewelry cupboard. She walked over and pulled out the locket with her birth parents picture on one side, and her baby picture on the other. After she found out she was adopted at nine, she wore it everywhere until she was thirteen. Since then she had worn it less and less until she wasn’t wearing it at all. But today she needed the comfort. She slipped it over her neck and under her dress. Asch would surely make fun of her if he saw.

It was only a fifteen minute walk to Asch’s house. Luke was the one that answered the door, giving her a hug before letting her in. "Here to see Asch?”

She blushed lightly. The question was normal, since she did come over most often for Asch, but also since Luke was one of the now only two people that knew her affections for him. “Yes, actually. To thank him for last night.”

His expression was far too shocked, his eyes wide enough that she could see the pink around the edges. “Last night?”

"Yes.“ Her voice was slow and she was watching him with narrowed eyes, looking carefully for any sign that he knew something she didn’t. Luke was a horrible liar.

"For driving me home.”

"Oh.“ His body relaxed almost immediately, his shoulders slouching to their normal posture. "He’s still sleeping in his room.”

She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, her face just a inch from his. “Luke Fabre, what do you know?”

He took a step back, raising his hands in front of him to put up some sort of barrier between them. “Nothing. I didn’t even know you two met up last night.”

He was lying. The left corner of his lips always twitched when he was lying. She pushed past him, shoving him to the side, and stormed up the stairs. She walked into Asch’s room and started to go through his closet. There was nothing in there. So she moved to his dresser, sifting through his stuff. Nothing aside form the porn magazines that she’d expected to find.

She heard him waking up. He said her name, but she ignored him. She looked in his chest at the end of his bed next. Still nothing. He was up now, yelling at her.

She just pushed him aside and looked under his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?“

She lifted up the mattress and pulled out the black cloak and old style shirt and trousers. "I knew it.” She turned to him, holding them out. She shoved it in his face, her own growing hot. “What is this, Asch? At what point last night-” She threw it at him. He just let it fall to the ground, staring at it, his mouth open. “-did you decide not to tell me it was you I was dancing with?”

She stood there, waiting for an answer. But he just stared at her, his mouth gaping, like he couldn’t figure out how she knew it was him.

She made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a sigh. “You’re an ass, Asch.” She stormed out of his room and down the stairs.

He grabbed her around the wrist, holding her back. “Natalia, wait.”

She looked back at him. His eyes were still wide and his lips pursed. If she had any doubt that he was the Phantom, it was gone now.

"Why, Asch? Why should I wait? You betrayed my trust, and even when you found out how I feel you continued to hide. How could you do that?“ Her voice cracked on the last word and she brought her hand up to her mouth. She wasn’t crying yet, she was too mad. She was shaking, and she knew he could feel it.

"I know. I screwed up. But just listen.” He pulled her hand closer to him. “Please.”

She stood up straight, looking him in the eye. She was too angry right now to feel embarrassed about confessing to him involuntarily. “What do you want?” Her voice was tart. She tried to make it as obvious as possible that she was in no mood to be listening to him.

He stared at her for a moment, looking between her eyes and occasionally to other parts of her face. He looked away and back to her, and away again. His grip on her wrist tightened and untightened repeatedly. When he looked back at her and saw her brows furrowing and her body growing tense, he looked away again. With a large breathy sigh he ran his hand through his hair and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her toward him. He kissed her, pressing her against the wall.

She wasn’t sure what was happening. Her mind had gone blank. Was Asch…? No. Was he kissing her? Oh god, he was. Does this- What does- What is going on? He was even using his knee to keep her in place.

When he pulled away, his breath still on her lips, she opened her eyes. His opened slowly after her. “I’m listening.”

He kissed her again, his hand dropping hers and taking her head, his fingers lacing awkwardly through her hair. The two stayed like that for a long while until Natalia couldn’t feel her legs anymore. Asch had to help her down, so she was sitting on one of the steps, though he was still holding onto her.

"How come you never told me?“

She looked at the ground several steps down. "I told Luke when I was eight.”

"Luke?“ She looked up at him, his eye was nearly twitching. Not the best thing to tell him right after they’d kissed. But his arm tightened around her waist.

Was he jealous? The idea was preposterous. Natalia told Luke because she wanted advice. Luke was Asch’s twin, so of course he would know what to say. It made sense ten years ago. "Yes. Luke. He told me I was too uptight and annoying it was impossible. So I made him promise not to tell by sitting on him until he started crying.” She laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, but for ten years?“

She bit her lip. "Well, yes. I’m a bit stubborn like that. I thought I would just keep quite until I went to college and moved on.”

He sighed. “Shit.”

He kissed her again, pushing her back to the wall. “I wish I’d done something sooner.”

She stayed the way she was so there was a bit of distance between them. “How much sooner?”

He blushed looking away. He was silent for a while, but Natalia knew if she didn’t say anything, he would have to tell her eventually. “Four years.”  
"Four? But Asch, you’ve had three girlfriends since then.“

He threw his head back, glaring at the ceiling. "Hardly. Just three girls who couldn’t take no for an answer.”

"Asch, I saw you kissing one of them.“

He blushed, looking away. "Yeah, well, she kinda blackmailed me.”

She watched him, waiting for him to continue. When she figured he wouldn’t, she took his chin in her hand and directed him to look at her. “Asch. You can tell me. I won’t judge you. You know that.”

He sighed. “She found my journal in my room and read it. It had some embarrassing stuff in it. She said if I kissed her, she’d drop it and leave me alone.”

"Why on earth would she offer to leave if she’s stalking you and going through your stuff?“

He tried to look away, but she rested her hand on his cheek, keeping his gaze on her. "Because she said she didn’t want to be with a guy who was in love with another girl.”

Her mouth hung open. “Asch, was that… was the embarrassing stuff about me?”

He stood up, stepping away from her. She’d gone too far with that question, she knew it. But she had to know. After last night, after just now, she had to know what was going on in his head.

She stood up and closed the distance between them. “Asch. Please.” Her voice was calm, easing him with her words. She took his hand, curling her fingers through his. “Tell me.”

He ran his fingers through his hair again. “Just- just date ideas. That kinda stuff. I’ve been jotting them down for a while. I didn’t want to forget any.”  
She felt her chest grow warm. She rested her head on his shoulders. “Asch. I love you.”

"Love-? Natalia, what are you talking about? You can’t be serious. We’re too young to be thinking about things like that. I don’t even know if love-"

She kissed him, holding their laced fingers to her chest. She pressed the back of his hand to her heart which was beating quick and heavy. She rested her forehead on his. "Asch, I love you. I don’t want to feel scared because I think you’ll turn me away anymore. If you don’t think you can love me, tell me now. But please don’t try to tell me that my feelings are wrong.”

He took a deep, slow breath. “I don’t love you now. But,” He placed a hand on the small of her back, smiling at her. “Maybe some day in the future, if love exists, I can love you. I would be a idiot not to.”


End file.
